Victory Road 2004
Victory Road 2004 was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA), which took place on November 7, 2004 at the TNA Impact! Zone in Orlando, Florida. It was the first event under the Victory Road chronology, which became an annual event in 2006. Nine professional wrestling matches were featured on the event's card. The main event was a Ladder match for the NWA World Heavyweight Championship, in which the champion, Jeff Jarrett, defeated the challenger, Jeff Hardy, by climbing a ladder and retrieving the championship. America's Most Wanted (Chris Harris and James Storm) defeated Triple X (Christopher Daniels and Elix Skipper) in another featured match contested under Elimination Last Team Standing rules. The event's undercard featured different varieties of matches. One match on the undercard was contested for the TNA X Division Championship, in which Petey Williams successfully defended it against A.J. Styles. Also a match that was held under no disqualification rules called a Monster's Ball match was won by Monty Brown by defeating Raven and Abyss. The event is remembered as being TNA's first monthly three hour PPV event. Before Victory Road, TNA only hosted weekly two hour PPV events. The professional wrestling section of the Canadian Online Explorer website rated the entire event a 5 out of 10, lower than the 2006 event's rating of 5.5. Results ; ; *Hector Garza won a Twenty Man X-Division Gauntlet involving; Alex Shelley, Chris Sabin, D-Ray 3000, Jason Cross, Jerrelle Clark, Kazarian, LA Par-K, Matt Sydal, Michael Shane, Mikey Batts, Miyamoto, NOSAWA, Psychosis, Puma, Shark Boy, Sonjay Dutt, Sonny Siaki, Spanky & The Amazing Red (26:35) :*Kazarian (#1) & Michael Shane (#7) eliminated Jerrelle Clark (#5), Miyamoto (#6) & Puma (#3) (6:00) :*Alex Shelley (#11) eliminated Sonjay Dutt (#2) & LA Par-K (#4) (10:15) :*Sonny Siaki (#13) eliminated NOSAWA (#9) (12:15) :*Hector Garza (#8) eliminated Mikey Batts (#10) :*Alex Shelley (#11) eliminated Matt Sydal (#12) :*Alex Shelley (#11) was eliminated :*Spanky (#19) eliminated Michael Shane (#7) & Sonny Siaki (#13) (20:30) :*Psychosis (#16) eliminated Jason Cross (#14) :*Amazing Red (#18) eliminated Psychosis (#16) :*Kazarian (#1) eliminated The Amazing Red (#18) :*Chris Sabin (#20) eliminated Spanky (#19) :*Hector Garza (#8) eliminated Chris Sabin (#20) (23:00) *Erik Watts, Johnny B. Badd, Pat Kenney & Ron Killings defeated Dallas, Kid Kash & The Naturals (Andy Douglas & Chase Stevens) in an Eight Man Tag Team Match (4:45) *Mascarita Sagrada defeated Piratita Morgan in a Midget Match (3:00) *3 Live Kru (BG James & Konnan) defeated Team Canada (Bobby Roode & Eric Young) © (w/ Scott D'Amore) to win the NWA World Tag Team Championship (6:35) *Trinity (w/ Glen Gilberti & Johnny Swinger) defeated Jacqueline in an Open Challenge (1:50) *Monty Brown defeated Abyss and Raven in a Three Way Monster's Ball match (8:25) *Petey Williams © (w/ Scott D'Amore) defeated AJ Styles to retain the TNA X-Division Championship (9:49) *America's Most Wanted (Chris Harris & James Storm) defeated Triple X (Christopher Daniels & Elix Skipper) in a Last Man Standing Tag Team Match (11:12) *Jeff Jarrett © (w/ Scott Hall) defeated Jeff Hardy (w/ Kevin Nash) in a Ladder match to retain the NWA World Heavyweight Championship (18:32) Other on-screen talent See also *Total Nonstop Action Wrestling/Event history *Victory Road External links * Victory Road 2004 Results Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling pay-per-view events Category:Victory Road Category:2004 pay-per-view events Category:Events with Gauntlet matches Category:Events with Last Man Standing matches Category:Events with Ladder matches Category:Events with Monster's Ball matches